Brother & Sister
by F0REVERxMiNE
Summary: Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe used to say that they were brother and sister . Once the Harry Potter's saga is over , what will happen if one of them wants to break these promises , and make new ones for tomorrow ? DANIELxEMMA


Daniel walked around the crowded place . Sometimes , people would stop him and talk to him . Most of the time , the young actor has no idea of who was the people , but he still answered their questions and thanked them for the congratulations they gave him . He kept this smile on his face , even though he was exhausted . Daniel has been traveling around the world those past weeks for the last Harry Potter premiere , and he got tired of that . Sure , he enjoyed to meet his crazy fans who would ask him to marry them , or would be ready to ripp off his clothes , or to see his character talking in language he was far from understanding . He loved to keep the smile and being blinded by all the paparazzi constantly . He loved all that ; Note the irony . Radcliffe continued to walk around , until he found a couch that seemed to be comfortable , he sat down and leaned back . He thought .

After all , it was ten long years of his life that just ended . It was a part of him he would never see again , never . He still remembered the day when he was only ten and a half years old , auditioning for the main role in Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone . Ten years later , he was sitting on the couch , during a party that celebrated the last movie , and the end of the best ten years of his life . He put his head in his hands and sighed , trying to face the fact it was already over . What do you have to think in these moments ? He didn't know . After all , what would be his reason to wake up in the morning now ? Harry Potter was a part of him , he was inside him . He was him . And , little did he knew , Daniel wasn't ready to let him go . To him , he was Harry Potter , Rupert was Ron , Emma was Hermione and Tom was Draco . He sure assumed he would often make the mistake of call them this way instead of their real name , not that he haven't already done it in the past . The actor was eleven when it all started , and twenty one when it ended . But he still found hard to believe he had so much luck , he was never the lucky guy before . He went through alcool problem and breaks up . But he couldn't get over the fact the saga was over , he just couldn't .

" Dan ? You okay ? " A familiar voice asked . Daniel looked back up and smiled at his close friend . " Yeah , don't worry about me .. " He said , not really convincing . " I know you , now spit it out . " Emma sat by his side as he sighed .

Emma was a really good friend to Daniel . He had a crush on her on the very frist time he saw her . They were only eleven , so it was kind of cute how he blushed every time he tried to talk to her . Young love .

" I just .. " he hesited before telling her " I can't believe that was the last one .. " Emma smiled a bit and hugged him . " I know , me neither .. " Daniel hugged back , wrapping his arms around her waist . " I'm scared of us breaking apart because of it .. " He admitted , whispering .

That was true . Through the years , Emma , Rupert , Harry and the others became the closest friends ever . They used to hang out alot and laugh , even when someone around was crying . They were inseparable .

" It will never happen . " Said Emma , laughing a bit as she pulled away . She looked in his blue eyes and continued " Our friendship is way too strong for that , and you know it . "

He smiled at her . Emma , oh god , he loved her . She was like the little sister he'd protect and love , she was everything to him . As she smiled back , he starred at the white , short dress she was dressed up with . It was beautiful and made a contrast effect with her tan skin . Her short hair - wich Daniel loved when he first saw them - were really beautiful and her eyes were shining , with the sparkle she seemed to always have in them . Emma was beautiful .

" Let's get back to the party ? Katie might want to dance with you " Emma winked and got up , she took his hand in hers and pulled him off the couch . Before dragging towards their friends .

Just then ,Daniel understood that it was the end of something old , and the beginning of something new .

Two hours passed , and three famous teenagers were sitting on the same sofa Daniel and Emma left earlier . They decided after they danced to go back there , Rupert followed them .

" Guys ! Yesterday I was on an interview and you'll laugh when I'll tell you what they asked me ! " Rupert laughed to himself , thinking back of what he's been asked . " Tell us ! " Emma asked " They always ask such things ! " Daniel nodded at her comment . People have such imagination sometimes . " Well , they asked me if it was because Dan loved you Emma that I wasn't asking you out ! I was like what the hell ? " The three of them started to laugh together . " Where do they go searching something like that ? I mean , seriously he's my big bro ! " Emma laughed and put her head on Daniel's shoulder . " And you're my little sis , and Rupert can ask you out anyday , if he hurts you , I'll hurt him too . " Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and winked at Rupert , who laughed . " Not gonna happen , remember when we had to film the kiss scene ? It was impossible ! We were laughing our ass off ! " " So true ! I was laughing on my seat watching you " Emma laughed . " Good memories " She added . The two boys nodded in agreement .

Reviews are sweet and welcomed ! :) How do you think ? 


End file.
